When We Met Again
by fanmyeonie
Summary: "Mama tau kau masih mencintainya, Yifan.." "..."/'Sepertinya film ini memang diciptakan untukku' batinnya miris/"Kim Joonmyeon-ssi? Salam kenal..."/ KRISHO, DLDR!
1. (prolog) Joonmyeon's side

Title: When We Meet Again

Main Cast: Kim Joonmmyeon (35)

Wu Yifan (36)

Other Cast: Suho's Manager (30)

Genre: Romance, Drama and a lil bit humor.

Warning!: boyxboy, yaoi, typo(s)

Disclaimer: kris and suho is belong to god, their parents, theirself, but the story is mine.

ENJOY THE STORY

**xoxogirls**

**TUK TUK**

Suara gelas terdengar menggema karena diketuk – ketukkan oleh seorang pemuda yang terlihat cukup tampan dan sedikit cantik meski di umurnya yang sudah kepala tiga itu, ia meminum cairan merah tersebut, sedikit menghilangkan rasa haus di tenggorokkanya, memejamkan kelopak matanya pelan, menikmati tenangnya malam kota Seoul yang selalu ramai.

**Krieett...**

Mata hazelnya terbuka setelah mendengar suara pintu dibuka, tapi matanya tetap memandang jendela yang berisikan pemandangan Seoul yang tak pernah bosannya ia lihat.

"Joonmyeon-ssi..." seorang pemuda yang terlihat cukup muda lebih muda dari pemuda tersebut memasuki kamar seorang yang disebut Joonmyeon sambil memegang beberapa helai lembar kertas ditangannya.

Ya, pemuda yang sedang menikmati angin malam itu adalah Kim Joonmyeon, mantan ketua boyband pelantun lagu "Growl" yang sangat terkenal itu padahal mereka baru satu tahun debut dan sudah menerima banyak penghargaan, sayangnya saat memasuki usia 2 tahun boyband tersebut harus ditimpa banyak masalah karena ketua mereka, selain Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk keluar dari boyband tersebut.

Untungnya mereka berhasil melewati semua masalah – masalah yang ada dan berhasil bertahan sampai kontrak mereka habis yaitu 5 tahun yang lalu.

Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk tidak memperbarui kontraknya di SM Entertainment, dan ia tak tahu kenapa para membernya juga tidak memperbarui kontraknya di SM, Joonmyeon pun mendaftar di Agency lain dan berubah menjadi aktor karena menurutnya ia sudah cukup bernyanyi, mungkin ia sedikit bosan dengan posisi berikut.

"Ya, kenapa?" Joonmyeon masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap pemuda yang satu lagi, atau bisa kita bilang, managernya.

"Kau akan main film lagi, agency sudah menerimanya, dan bayarannya cukup besar."

Main film lagi? Sebernarnya Joonmyeon baru saja menyelesaikan syuting film terakhirnya 2 minggu yang lalu, ia ingin beristirahat sebentar, tapi apa boleh buat kalau agency sudah menerimanya.

"Baiklah, tentang apa?"

"Umm... kau akan memulai syuting ini di China, karena ini film China..."

China? Hey kenapa juga harus dia, sepertinya di China banyak aktor lain, kenapa juga harus susah – susah cari di Korea.

"China?" Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan tangannya mulai mengiris daging steak yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Tenang saja, kau akan syuting bersama teman lamamu." Pikiran Suho menerawang, seingatnya ia tak pernah punya teman aktris wanita di China, tangannya pun memasukkan daging kenyal tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai teman wanita di China."

"Maksudku, kau akan bermain film umm... Gay."

**UHUK**

Ahh satu daging lolos masuk kedalam tenggorokan Joonmyeon, dengan segera ia meminum winenya. 

"GAY?" Joonmyeon tak habis pikir, produser mana yang mau membuang uangnya untuk memproduksi film menjijikan tersebut.

"Ya dan kau akan beradu akting dengan mantan leadermatemu, Wu Yifan.

Joonmyeon pun sukses 'keselek' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**UHUK UHUK UHUK**

**TBC or The End?**


	2. (prolog) Yifan's side

When We Met Again

Author: xoxogirls

Main Cast: Wu Yifan (36)

Kim Joonmyeon (35)

Other Cast: Yifan's Mama (58)

Genre: Romance, Drama, a lil bit humor

WARNING: boyxboy, yaoi, typo(s).

Disclaimer: kris, suho and other cast is belong to the god, theirself, theirparents, the story is mine

ENJOY THE STORY

**xoxogirls**

**Guangzhou, 2026.**

"Kebakaran, gempa bumi, angin topan, bencana alam dimana – mana." gerutu seorang lelaki tampan dan juga cukup tinggi bisa dibilang untuk seukuran laki – laki normal. Matanya sibuk membaca kata demi kata yang menjelaskan detail dari bencana alam dari koran yang dipegangnya.

Merasa bosan membaca koran yang penuh dengan bencana alam yang tak ada habisnya, ia memutuskan untuk menonton tv sambil menikmati segelas kopi, sepertinya menyenangkan.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat sofanya dan segera menuju ke dapur, mengambil gelasnya lalu menyeduh kopinya, setelah itu dia pun pergi ke ruang tamu dan menyetel tv.

Lelaki tersebut mengerutkan dahinya, ternyata acara di tv pun sama saja, penuh dengan berita bencana alam. Dengan malas ia pun mematikan tv nya dan mengambil gelas berisi kopi yang belom sempat diminumnya.

"Bahkan TV pun menayangkan tentang bencana alam... Apakah dunia akan kiamat?" gumamnya pelan sambil menuju ke tempat favoritnya, yaitu jendela.

Tangan besarnya perlahan membuka gorden yang menutupi jendelanya, tanpa sadar dia memejamkan matanya menikmati cahaya matahari yang menyinari wajahnya, bibirnya pun melengkungkan senyuman kecil, ia merasa, disamping soal bencana alam yang terjadi dimana-mana, akan ada hal baik hari ini.

**TING TONG**

Ia membuka matanya ketika suara bel mengusik kesenangannya, tadinya ia ingin membiarkan sebentar bel tersebut, tapi rupanya orang yang datang ke rumahnya adalah orang yang tidak sabaran.

**TING TONG**

"Iya iya sebentar," dengan terburu – buru ia menuruni tangganya, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya, terdapat sesosok wanita yang terlihat sudah berumur tapi tetap terlihat cantik sedang mengomel – omel kepadanya.

"Mama..."

"Yifan, kenapa lama sekali sih? Mama cape sekali menunggunya tahu..." wanita itu segera menerobos masuk kedalam karena lelaki yang kita ketahui bernama Yifan malah bengong di depannya bukan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Mama kan punya kuncinya, kenapa tidak segera masuk saja?" Yifan pun tersadar dari bengongnya dan langsung menutup pintunya setelah ibunya masuk.

"Mama lupa tidak membawa kuncinya, Yifan, kamu punya air dingin?"

Tanpa sadar Yifan menghela nafas melihat kelakuan ibunya. "Ada dikulkas, mau kuambilkan?"

"Tidak usah." dengan riang Ibunya menuju ke kulkas lalu mengambil salah satu botol di dalam dan meneguknya.

"Ahh ngomong – ngomong Yifan managermu menelpon Mama, apakah Handphonemu mati?"

"Ahh aku lupa aku belum sempat men-charge nya hari ini." Yifan baru ingat kemarin dia bermain game semalaman sampai hpnya mati. Managernya pasti mengomel kepadanya lagi hari ini. "Biar ku charge sebentar."

"Tidak perlu, Managermu sudah memberitahu Mama, kau pasti main game hingga larut malam lagi kan?" sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Ck, di umur segini kau harusnya mencari jodoh, Yifan, bukan bermain dengan game bodohmu itu tiap malam." Yifan mendengus mendengarkan perkataan ibunya, ia pun mengambil kopinya yang tadi sempat ia letakkan di atas meja, meneguknya sedikit, ternyata kopinya sudah agak dingin.

"Managermu bilang kau akan bermain film, jadi bersiap – siaplah besok."

Main film? Sebenarnya sudah lama sejak terkahir ia main film, kira – kira 2 tahun yang lalu, ia sedang aktif main drama sekarang jadi sepertinya main film adalah tawaran yang menarik.

"Begitukah? Apakah ceritanya menarik?"

"Sangat..." ujar Mamanya semangat, Yifan tidak sadar ada seringaian tipis di senyuman ibunya, Yifan pun meminum kopinya lagi.

"Kau akan bermain menjadi gay, Yifan.." dan hampir saja cairan hitam pekat yang berada di mulutnya itu hampir ia keluarkan.

"Hah? Gay?" Oke dari semua film yang ia mainkan dari 10 tahun yang lalu, baru kali ini dia bermain menjadi gay, sepertinya dunia beneran akan mau kiamat.

"Tenang saja Yifan, kau akan senang dengan partnermu ini."

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Kim Joonmyeon atau lebih terkenal dengan nama Suho."

Yifan tertegun mendengar nama itu. "Joon.. myeon.."

"Ya, Joonmyeon,** mantan pacarmu**."

**.**

**.**

TBC

Oke, aku kembali buat ff baru tanpa sempat ngelanjutin ff yang lama, udah dibuat sih lanjutannya cuman ngestuck dan kepikiran buat ff baru jadilah ff ini haha, sebenernya ga pengen buat versi Yifannya cuman karena ada yang penasaran sama reaksinya Yifan yaudah aku buat maaf kalo ancur, btw banyak yang minta other cast member exo ya bingung juga sih ini kan cerita tentang mereka setelah pensiun dari exo jadi susah juga buat masukkin member exo tapi bakal aku usahain kok ^^, btw makasih buat reviewnya, tapi ff ini bakal dilanjut kalau reviewnya bisa sampe 50-an .-. atau seminggu/2 minggu kemudian, soalnya nilai uts banyak yg jelek hehe jadi agak susah buat lanjutin fanfic, oke lastly, review?


	3. Chapter 1

Title: When We Met Again

Main Cast: Kim Joonmmyeon (35)

Wu Yifan (36)

Other Cast: Suho's Manager (30)

Sutradara Wang.

Genre: Romance, Drama and a lil bit humor.

Warning!: boyxboy, yaoi, typo(s)

Disclaimer: kris and suho is belong to god, their parents, theirself, but the story is mine.

**Bold = Flashback.**

ENJOY THE STORY~

**xoxogirls**

**Gimpo Airport, Seoul, Korea. 2026.**

"Uwaaaa bukankah itu Kim Joonmyeon?!"

"Kyaaa… Suho oppa!"

"Astaga dia tampan sekali!"

"Sedang apa Joonmyeon oppa disini? Apakah dia akan pergi ke luar negeri?"

"Mungkin… tapi untuk apa?"

Suasana Gimpo Airport yang tadinya tenang dan damai seketika menjadi ricuh saat Kim Joonmyeon memasuki bandara yang sering dikunjungi artis Korea lainnya karena schedule-schedule mereka yang mengharuskan mereka menaiki pesawat. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi teriak – teriakan fansnya.

"Oppa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau akan berwisata ke suatu tempat?" tanya salah seorang fansnya, kelihatannya dia masih cukup muda, sekitar 20 tahunan.

Joonmyeon pun bingung mau menjawab apa, kalau ia menjawab akan main film lagi, pasti fansnya akan bertanya tentang apa, masa ia menjawab tentang seorang gay ah tidak – tidak mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti, ah tapi ia yakin beritanya juga akan segera menyebar, seketika otaknya pun terpikir sesuatu, dia tahu harus jawab apa.

"Lihat saja nanti." ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman angelicnya jangan lupakan winknya yang 'sangat' mematikan itu.

Tuh kan dugaannya benar, sekarang fansnya hanya diam terpaku memandang wajah tampannya, ia yakin fansnya itu tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sudah ya aku pergi dulu, pesawatku akan segara berangkat sepertinya." Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya kepada fansnya, fansnya pun menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan cepat.

"Iya, have safe flight Junmyeon oppa~"

**xoxogirls~**

Joonmyeon sekarang sedang berada di ruang tunggu keberangkatan, dalam waktu 15 menit pesawatnya akan segara diberangkatkan, Joonmyeon menolehkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan, sedikit merasa lega bahwa tidak ada penggemarnya disekitarnya. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit kelelahan harus terus tersenyum padahal perasannya sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon menghela napas, dalam waktu 15 menit, dia akan menaiki pesawat yang membawanya menuju ke negara bamboo itu, atau lebih tepatnya ke kota Guangzhou. Entahlah... dia hanya tidak siap, tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan…. Wu Yifan.

Ya, Wu Yifan…

Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu, kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa sedikit senang saat mengetahui bahwa mantan pacarnya itu yang menjadi lawan mainnya kali ini, walau lebih banyak perasaan tidak senang yang dirasakan dirinya, entahlah dia tidak mengerti perasaanya.

Tapi… kalau boleh jujur lagi, salah satu alasan Kim Joonmyeon melajang hingga saat ini adalah dirinya, bukannya Joonmyeon tidak pernah mencoba melupakannya, ia bahkan berpacaran dengan banyak artis dan member girlband lain, tapi tak ada satupun yang ia yakini sebagai cinta sejatinya, bahkan ia juga pernah mencoba berpacaran dengan anggota bpyband lain pun, tetapi hasilnya sama saja. Dia kembali menghela napas lagi.

**Pesawat nomor 027 tujuan Guangzhou, China, akan diberangkatkan, penumpang harap segera memasuki pesawat.**

Joonmyeon pun tersentak ketika mendengar pemberitahuan tersebut, mungkin dia kebanyakan melamun sedari tadi, hingga tidak sadar bahwa 15 menit telah berlalu, dia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kopernya.

'Semangat Kim Joonmyeon, semua pasti akan baik – baik saja.'

** xoxogirls**

"_**Lalu, kenapa aku harus senang?" hanya dalam beberapa menit Yifan berhasil mengontrol kembali ekspresinya kembali, ingat, dia seorang aktor.**_

_**Mamanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya. "Mama tahu kau masih mencintainya, Yifan."**_

"_**Aku sudah tidak mencintainya..."**_

"_**Jangan bohong kepada Mama, Yifan, Mama mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun." Yifan terdiam mendengar ucapan ibunya, kalau begini dia pasti kalah telak.**_

"_**Aku... tidak tahu."**_

"_**Kalau kau sudah tidak mencintainya, lalu mengapa kau tetap melajang sampai saat ini?"**_

"_**Aku hanya merasa belum ada yang cocok untukku..."**_

"_**Mama sudah mengenalkanmu dengan banyak gadis, mama yakin, pasti ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu, atau itu hanya alasanmu saja?"**_

"_**..."**_

_**Mamanya menghampiri Yifan yang terdiam, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Yifan, dengar, usia Mama sudah cukup tua, Mama tidak tahu sampai kapan Mama bisa melihatmu lagi, Mama hanya ingin kau ingin bahagia sayang." Mama Yifan mengelus pipi anaknya pelan, sedangkan Yifan memejamkan matanya merasakan kelembutan tangan ibunya.**_

"_**Kalau kau memang masih mencintainya, kejarlah dia, Mama akan mendukungmu Yifan."**_

"_**Baiklah, Ma..."**_

Yifan termenung memikirkan ucapan Ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu, pada kenyataannya, ia memang masih mencintai Joonmyeon, sangat, selama sepuluh tahun ini, bahkan cintanya tak sedikitpun berkurang pada namja berkewarganegaraan Korea itu.

Tapi...

Apakah Joonmyeon mau menerimanya kembali?

Ia tidak yakin Joonmyeon akan kembali padanya, setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadanya, meninggalkannya tanpa alasan begitu saja, tapi sebenarnya Yifan punya alasan mengapa berbuat seperti itu, hanya saja ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan bicara padanya sampai sekarang. Kondisi Yifan waktu itu memang lumayan parah, dan Ibunya terus saja mendesak agar Yifan segera keluar dari agency tersebut, ia yakin ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisinya, dan ia menuruti perintah ibunya karena ibunya adalah seseorang yang lebih penting dari siapapun.

"Maaf tuan, ini pesanannya." Bahkan Yifan tidak sadar telah mendiamkan pelayan cafe yang didatanginya.

"A-ah iya, taruh saja disitu." Pelayan itu menaruh roti panggang yang dan secangkir Cappuccino hangat di mejanya.

Yifan mengambil sepotong roti panggang pesanannya dan menggigitnya sedikit, matanya melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

Jam 10.25

Managernya memberitahu bahwa Joonmyeon akan sampai pada pukul 11.10, dan dia sudah harus bersiap saat itu karena hari ini ada pertemuan para pemain, itu artisnya hanya tinggal beberapa puluh menit lagi hingga ia bertemu Joonmyeon.

'Ah... apa yang harus kulakukan.'

** xoxogirls**

Joonmyeon memerhatikan awan – awan yang terlihat sangat indah dari jendelanya, tapi walau matanya sedang melihat ke arah awan – awan itu, pikirannya melayang ke malam dimana saat dia sedang berbicara dengan managernya.

"_**Kau tak apa – apa, hyung?" Managernya sedikit merasa khawatir ketika Joonmyeon berulang kali tersedak, dia segera menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada sang aktor. Joonmyeon segera menyambar gelas itu dan meminumnya cepat.**_

"_**Kenapa pasanganku Wu Yifan?" Ia merasa sedikit gugup saat membicarakan nama Wu Yifan.**_

"_**Aku tidak tahu, produsernya yang meminta seperti itu." Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau kenal siapa produser itu?" "Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung." Oke Joonmyeon merasa ada yang aneh.**_

"_**Baiklah kalau begitu, ceritanya tentang apa?"**_

"_**Hmm, tentang seorang lelaki brengsek yang suka bermain dengan wanita, lalu merubah kelakuannya karena jatuh cinta kepada seseorang lelaki, tapi banyaknya hal yang harus mereka lewat, selain berbeda kewarganegaraan, 'gay' juga bukan hubungan yang biasa." Entah kenapa Joonmyeon yakin bahwa film itu memang diciptakkan untuknya.**_

"_**Itu sebabnya kah mereka memerlukan lelaki dari negara lain?"**_

"_**Sepertinya..."**_

"_**Begitu..."**_

"_**Lalu bagaimana?"**_

"_**Apanya?"**_

"_**Kau akan menerimanya?"**_

"_**Agency sudah menerimanya, mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya bukan?"**_

"_**Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu," Managernya membuka kertas yang tadi dibawanya. "Kau akan ke Guangzhou , empat hari lagi."**_

_**Joonmyeon membelakkan matanya. "Hah? Secepat itukah?" "Iya, jadi bersiaplah – siaplah 3 hari nanti." **_

"_**Hngg, baiklah."**_

"Pesawat akan mendarat sebentar lagi, harap semua penumpang memakai kembali sabuk pengaman anda." Joonmyeon segera memasang kembali sabuk pengamannya, dan tak berapa lama kemudian pesawat pun mendarat__di bandara Baiyun, Guangzhou.

Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat managernya, managernya itu sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di Guangzhou sebelumnya, untuk suatu keperluan mungkin.

"Bolehkah aku beristirahat dulu?" tanyanya pada Managernya.

"Maaf hyung tapi tidak, sekarang sudah hampir pukul 12.00 yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

"Begitu... baiklah." Joonmyeon merasa banyak mata memperhatikannya, bahkan ia mendengar beberapa orang berbisik seperti 'bukankah itu suho?' 'untuk apa dia disini?' dan sebagainya, ah perlu kuingatkan Suho sekarang sudah bisa berbahasa China, mungkin karena sudah lebih dari belasan tahun berteman dengan orang China.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, massa mulai banyak berkumpul." "Aku rasa juga begitu, kajja." Managernya pun segera membawanya ketempat mobil dan melesat ke tempat studio.

Xoxogirls

Joonmyeon dan Managernya sudah sampai ketempat studio, setelah memakirkan mobil mereka, Joonmyeon dan Managernya segera memasuki ruangan studio, entah kenapa Joonmyeon merasa gugup sesaat sebelum memasuki studio.

Joonmyeon melihat ada cukup banyak orang disana, ada beberapa staff, seperti sutradara, penulis, dan yang lain, ia juga melihat aktor dan aktris lain yang sepertinya cukup sering muncul di film – film China, ia juga melihat Wu Yifan... sedang berbincang dengan seorang staff disana.

Tanpa sadar, mata Joonmyeon hanya terpaku pada Wu Yifan, ia merasa ada getaran di hatinya saat melihat lelaki tinggi itu, Joonmyeon meremas dadanya pelan, dia masih Yifan yang dulu, Yifan yang selalu menunjukkan 'gummy smile' nya disaat ia tersenyum ataupun tertawa, Yifan yang selalu ramah kepada setiap orang tanpa melihat status orang tersebut, bahkan Joonmyeon tidak sadar sudah ada seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kim Joonmyeon?" Joonmyeon tersentak menolehkan kepalanya ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, ternyata sutradara Wang, Joonmyeon sudah diberitahu sebelumnya.

"Ahh nihao sutradara Wang." 

"Nihao Joonmyeon, kau pasti lelah karena baru sampai, istirahatlah terlebih dahulu," Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" ucap Joonmyeon dengan logat Chinanya yang masih sedikit aneh, sutradara Wang terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kita hanya akan melakukan perkenalan hari ini, kau pasti belum terbiasa dengan suasana disini, kan? Walau kau sudah beratus kali datang ke sini, ini adalah syuting pertamamu."

"Ahh begitukah?"

"Eum... Joonmyeon, aku tinggal dulu ya, kita akan melakukan perkenalan setengah jam lagi, saat ini kau boleh istirahat dulu." setelah berkata seperti itu, sutradara Wang meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendirian.

Oke, sekarang Joonmyeon benar – benar sendirian, managernya pun meninggalkannya entah kemana, Joonmyeon tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena tidak ada satupun orang yang dia kenal disini, untungnya dia menemukan sebuah sofa, dia segera mendudukkan pantatnya pada sofa empuk itu, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata menatapnya sedari tadi.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang ia duduki, ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedikit kelelahan, tentu saja dia kelelahan, bangun pukul 7 setelah itu bersiap – siap hingga pukul 8, menaiki pesawat pukul 9, dan harus segara menuju ke tempat ini, tapi bagi Joonmyeon ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

"Kim Joonmyeon-ssi?" Joonmyeon membuka matanya perlahan begitu medengar suara berat memanggilnya. Ia kenal betul pemilik suara itu.

Wu Yifan berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya.

"Salam kenal..."

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau kelanjutannya jadi absurd begini, dan banyak yang bilang chapter kemarin pendek ya? Chapter kemarin itu sebenernya baru prolog makanya pendek hehe, tapi aku juga gak yakin sih chapter ini panjang hehe semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya, dan setelah ini aku gatau mau lanjutinnya kapan, soalnya ada kegiatan sekolah yang mengharuskan pulang jam 6 dan itu setiap hari, saat hari libur juga, dan makasih juga buat reviewnya maaf belom bisa bales satu2... oke terakhir, review? ^^


End file.
